ARGHHH Untitled
by Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom
Summary: Another detective gets sent in to help solve the Kira case. And L just might fall for her. LxOC. M for possible future chappys. *Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Just Tsukiko, that's all.* first chapter sucks, but gets a LOT better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yello! I'm gona write this story during the same time I'm writin Fairy Prince, m'kay? I know, it's a _really_ long first chapter, and i hope it gets better. I think I'm going to make something 'supernatural' happen to Tsukiko later on. The character Tsukiko was inspired by a friend. Sorry it's _sooooo_ long, but **PLEASE READ ANYWAY!**

* * *

"The government really wants this case solved as soon as possible, so they're sending in another detective." Chief Yagami stated.

"And who might that be?" L asked while playing chess with himself absentmindedly on the couch and nibbling on a don-kabob.

"We're about to meet her right now."

The task force and L turned toward the door to see it electronically slide open. A girl was being escorted in by Watari. She was about the same height as L hunched over, only about one inch shorter, and had long curly/wavy hair that was a shade of honey brown. Her eyes were the exact same shade as her hair, except there was a small hint of green in them. She looked tired, but elegant. She wore a plain black V-neck tee with white skinny jeans. Oddly, her shoes were high-tops with watermelon colors. She looked to be no more than 19. L stood as she glided (it seemed that way to him) into the room. She was holding a raggedy, old teddy bear close to herself. The stranger looked around the room at each person. Her eyes locked on L's for a moment, and then she eyed the chessboard longingly. She looked almost…..cute to L. He couldn't help but want to know more about her.

"Hello. I'm L, but I'd be more comfortable if you call me Ryusaki. Pleased to meet you." He brought her attention back to him.

"Hey. I'm not comfortable giving out my name just yet, its confidential information, but please call me Tsukiko. The pleasure is mine." She replied respectfully and smiled.

"It's my understanding that you want to work with us on the Kira case, yes?"

"At first I was begged to by the Prime Minister of Japan, but then I thought I had a responsibility to everyone to help solve it. So, yes, I do."

"Great. But before you can help us, I need to get to know you first, to determine if you can be trusted. You can never be too careful."

"That's understandable. So, how do you suppose we do that?"

"Why don't we have a conversation over a game of chess?"

Her warm eyes lit up at that question. "Sure, why not?"

She sat down (more like plopped down) on the white couch across from L's black one and crossed her legs Indian style. Both of their feet were on their sofas. Only, she wasn't crouching, but only sitting forward a bit to see the board and be able to move the pieces. She had removed her shoes before, and neon green and purple mismatching socks were visible. She took the now upside-down bear's foot and rubbed it against her lips. And so, they began to play chess while conversing. "How do you feel about Kira? What are your thoughts on him? And why don't you want us to know your name?"

"Trying to create a peaceful world through fear won't work. Trying to accomplish something through fear alone is terrorism. Killing those who deserve to die makes you just as evil as they are. Also, Kira killing innocent people without a second thought makes him childish and unfit for the role he wants to play, which is God. If he was true to his beliefs, he wouldn't do that. And a person who needs a name and a face to kill is just a wana-be. A fake. He can never be a real god. He's cocky and thinks of himself highly. You can't rule the world on childish reasons and immaturity. He makes me sick. I bet he's willing to do anything, kill anyone, so he can play God in his own little world. That makes him a ruthless murderer. So, in a way, he's holding the world hostage. Also, the only reason Kira hasn't been caught yet is due to his cunning and his ability to leak information. There is a strong possibility that he is among us. As we all know, Kira needs not only a face, but a name to kill. So, since my true name is unknown, my life will be prolonged just a bit." Then she whispered so absolutely no one but L would hear, "Kira probably expects us to give him information while he believes we think he's innocent. If we stopped giving the suspected Kira certain information, we would be able to get him to do something only Kira would do and that would solve the case. Like if we made him believe we were going to test something and we all left except him and you, he'd probably try to kill you. But since he doesn't know your real name (or doesn't believe it is), he'd have to have someone more powerful do it for him. I believe Kira might be someone on the task force. I've been trying to solve this case in private as soon as it came up. That's how I came across all this."

A smile came across L's lips "I'm glad you think that. Those are very mature and intriguing thoughts. I can tell that you're being honest. You seem to be a committed person. I appreciate it. Check."

"Thank you and you're welcome. Check."

Soon, all the other task force members, including Watari, came to view the game and conversation. "Can you speak other languages besides Japanese?"

"Yes, I can speak English, Spanish, Russian, and Polish."

"How do you know all those?"

"English because it's my mother tongue, Spanish because the area I grew up in was mostly populated by Hispanics and it was required, Japanese because my mother taught it to me, Russian because I was bored, and Polish because my grandparents taught it to me."

"Are you Japanese and Polish? Check."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"That explains why you are amazing at chess."

She laughed a little at that "I guess it does. Any more questions?"

"Yes, what would you do if Kira killed everyone important to you?"

That caused her to pause and a solemn expression came across her face and she gripped the bear tightly, and then loosened it. "I don't have anything to worry about because everyone that was important to me died when I was 7. I miss them a lot, but there's nothing I or anyone can do about it. It's always been easy for me to accept that people eventually die, even before the accident. At least, they won't feel any more pain and suffering. I like to think that they're in better place than the shit hole I grew up in. However, if I did have someone important that was killed by him, I'd probably cry a lot and it would make me even more determined to catch him. And if you're wondering how I learned five languages by the age of seven, I guess that makes me a genius."

He smiled (again) at that "I truly love your honesty and welcome aboard, Tsukiko. I surprisingly trust you a lot for someone I just met. Based on how you act and the 'vibe' you are giving off, you are definitely not Kira. Your sense of right and wrong is partially opposite his. Also, why do you have a stuffed bear?"

Their eyes met and she smiled gently "Thank you. The reason why I have Kou-chan is because he was a Christmas present from my family." She had a happily melancholic look on her face and L wanted nothing more than to hug her. Her eyes lit up again as she realized something, "Gottcha! Checkmate!" she yelled teasingly and laughed a little, clutching the now right side-up bear tightly.

L looked down at the board to see that she was right. If he kept his king where it was, the knight was going to capture him. However, if he moved his king any other place, her queen was going to capture him instead. He was trapped.

"Whoa! Light's the only one who's ever beaten Ryusaki! And what did you mean when you said 'that explains why you're good at chess', Ryusaki?" Matsuda asked.

"Poland is famous for chess and Japan is famous just for being intelligent. I was wondering what your roots were because you didn't look Japanese. Also, to see if you'd fit as a suspect for Kira." He spoke while his toes scratched each other.

"Now, thanks for _you're_ honesty. There aren't enough honest people in this world. I'm glad I met one of them, Ryusaki." Her eyes did the smiling for her.

"There's one more thing I would like to know…"

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

He got up, shuffled around the coffee table, and sat down next to her. He whispered in her ear, covering the sides of his lips with his hands "Who do you suspect Kira to be?"

She dropped the bear in her lap and then whispered in his ear in the same fashion. "Light…something, I don't know his last name. I haven't even met him yet; I just looked at him when that one guy pointed to him and claimed he was the only one besides me to beat you in chess. So, I know what he looks like and the kind of vibe he gives off. Since he beat you, he's smart, too smart. Besides that, the only thing I know about him is that he used sympathy to join the task force, proving him to be desperate to obtain information and childish. He's an amazing actor; however, I have an even better 'bullshit filter'. And…he just has this…. dangerous and evil vibe. I don't trust him. Making you believe he's innocent means that he has just outwitted you. And, yes, I am awesome at reading people. I should be a psychologist. The truth is, I have been able to see spirits and shinigami since a young age. I've noticed that those who kill using power of the supernatural have a different…air around them, in a sense. Light has that air around him. Its one of the strongest ones I've felt. I can tell someone precious I know was here."

L stopped the cycle of whispering by speaking normally with a smirk "You got all that in your first 30 minutes here?" He spoke calmly.

"Yup. Does that mean you think the same thing?" Tsukiko asked quizzically.

"Yes, I do. You really must be a genius. It would've taken me months to figure that out. I like you and your company is enjoyable. You're already able to work with us, but would you like to be…. friends?" L leaned in unnecessarily far and looked her deep in her warm, comforting eyes, their foreheads and noses almost touching.

Tsukiko didn't even bat an eyelid at the strange behavior and closeness. "Quick and to the point, just how I like it! Sure, I'd be fun to be friends. I'll let you hold Kou-chan, if you want to!" she smiled animatedly over at L and handed him the bear.

He took the old bear gingerly (in the L way, of course) and rubbed his fingers against the fur. He took the foot Tsukiko was obsessed about and rubbed it against his cheek. "Now I can see why you like this foot so much. It's softer than the rest of him."

"Why are all the smart ones weird!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Tsukiko laughed; it was laughter that sounded genuine and real. She fell over on the conch and started laughing while rolling on the white leather. Her laughter was very contagious, and made the task force laugh, which eventually made L laugh. Suddenly, the task force stopped laughing at the newfound sound. Only Tsukiko and L were still laughing. They soon stopped because they realized the others had stopped.

"Ryusaki must really trust you. You two will be great friends! We've only seen him smile once before today and we've never heard him laugh…EVER~!" Matsuda buoyantly exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right. I've never laughed that much before. I'm sure Watari has only ever heard me laugh about five times and he's been like a father to me."

"Well, I guess this means we're destined to be-" She was cut off by a familiar beloved voice.

"Tsukiko? Is that you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Meanings or Words:

Tsukiko- moon child

Kou- happiness

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! ALL suggestions and requests are considered, so please don't be shy. I just might include a lemon...in later chappys, of course.

**I NEED HELP CHOSING A TITLE! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!**

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Slightly yuri moments up ahead. I know, I know, I'm going to make Rem a sap for Tsukiko. I think she might have a big thing for our little Tsuki-chan (nudge nudge, wink wink). So, what? I'm the author and respect my authoritah! Get the pun? *Giggles* I've explained more about each of the main characters a bit, so that's good. I hope you get a better idea of the characters (I fixed L! And you see more of the true Tsukiko!). Anyways, **PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"Tsukiko? Is that you?" Rem's literally bony figure appeared in the room

"REMMM~!" Tsukiko shot up from the couch and sprinted into Rems arms, glomping her like she hasn't seen her since childhood—which was true.

Rem hugged back, "I knew it was you when I heard that same laughter and felt that same spiritual energy." They both let go and Rem actually smiled for the first time (that the other characters there have seen). It had been so long since they had seen each other. Happy memories came back, but….ones of pain and agony returned as well.

"You two know each other? And how can you _see_ her since you didn't touch the death note? Did you sneak in to get a hold of it!" a suspicious and panicked Light asked.

Shoving the bad memories to the back of her head and returning to the good ones, she told them buoyantly, "Number 1; Yes, we do. She's my childhood friend. Number 2; I can see spirits, anyways so there's no need for me to touch that weapon of mass murder. And that explains how I already can see her." She held up her fingers to count the numbers during her short speech.

L smiled at her adorable behavior. He then pondered a bit more. So it was really true that she could see spirits? Hmmmmm…interesting. She truly is a bit cute like that…

Watari poured some tea and Tsukiko subconsciously looked over Rem's shoulder at the sight. You could see his watch gleam in the light reminding her of the time. But she knew something only her and Rem knew, because they were the only ones who could detect spirit energy. And now that Rem was back…her spiritual energy was released from hiding. She had a feeling 'bad things' were going to happen. Her eyes grew wide and a look of surprise and fear appeared on Tsukiko's face and she asked, "What time is it?" to Watari.

"It is 2:57 AM." he replied glancing at his watch.

The look of fear and surprise deepened and turned to terror and shock, "I'm tired. Can I go to bed?" she asked Watari urgently, unable to hide her true emotions. _'It's so soon. Why now?' _she thought miserably.

"Upstairs, down the hall to your right, first door on your left at the intersection. I will show you."

"No need. Rem?" Tsukiko looked up at the shinigami with imploring eyes.

"I'll guide you." She spoke with understanding.

"Thank you. I have to talk to you about something important. Before…" Tsukiko cut herself off and jumped out of Rem's arms. She decided that the stairs were faster and took them three at a time, making L ponder why she was in a big hurry. Was she afraid of what was going to happen; maybe…. at a certain time?

This caused L to experiment and spoke loud enough for her to here before she disappeared down the hall. "It's 2:58 AM, now."

"Shit!" she exclaimed and began sprinting down the hall. This proved L's theory that something was going to happen at 3:00 AM, he just didn't know what. And of course the chess game, to him, was just an act. That was clear between him and Tsukiko. He didn't trust her _that_ much and she knew it. They just met, and L has trust issues anyways. She knew he was just playing nice, which caused her to return the behavior. After all, she would understand and be good at it anyway since she grew up in a 'ghetto', so to speak. That understanding that they would be friends on the outside would be used to threaten Kira, they both understood, just by looking in each others eyes (remember when L got all close in her face…that's when this relationship was established. They both knew because they're geniuses, of course). Maybe, _just_ maybe, they might become friends. But nonetheless…he felt something deep down about her. Emotions that he'd never felt before. Did he _seriously_ feel like he should try to help her with what she was worried about? Did he _really_ care for her? He felt like he did. His emotions told him that he wanted nothing more than to cherish her like she did that teddy bear. No. He refused to think about that. He ignored his feelings and shook his head. No. He was too untrusting and withdrawn to even allow anything like that to happen. His trust problems overpowered his feelings and he once again became himself, the image everyone saw of him. He doesn't and refuses to lose so easily. He would get revenge of losing the chess game by pestering her about what just happened. After all, L _is_ childish and hates losing.

"Watari, are there cameras in Tsukiko's room?" L asked.

"No, there aren't. I figured it would be rude." he spoke putting a cup of tea in front of L on the coffee table.

"It's a shame. I would like to see what happens at 3:00 AM. I believe it may have something to do with her. She's acting quite strange and fearful. It's not normal for someone from that kind of area to show fear (because fear gives your enemies an advantage)." L said absentmindedly while stirring 5 cubes of sugar into his tea.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up with her." Matsuda stated.

* * *

"Rem…please help...I'm ...having trouble controlling…...AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she cried in agony as her body thrashed on the floor and curled up into painful and grotesque positions. Her eyes were black and cold, instead of warm and hazel. She was ghostly pale except for her face and neck, which were entirely red.

"The ones who dwell within have returned? I thought I got rid of them…" she spoke with concern as she looked at the now frozen Tsukiko in the most grotesque position she had seen in a while. They were probably taking their time to get comfortable in her body. She held her down with one hand and touched her forehead with the other. She spoke "I am the shinigami, Rem. I command you in my mightier name to tell me yours." There came a ferocious hissing noise and a lot of thrashing from Tsukiko, but Rem's left hand restrained her to the best of here abilities.

Then she looked at Rem with those deadly, cold black eyes and spoke in a deep, harsh, and raspy voice that was in Latin and not her own, "I am the one they call Omias."

"I command you in my name, return to where you came and leave this body, Omias the demon." Tsukiko thrashed around, making it look like she was having a seizure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, only showing the white parts. It was painful for Rem to watch as her friend was having a demon being forcibly removed. But, she had no room to complain at all because she was sure Tsukiko was the one feeling the _true_ pain; The pain of your soul burning. When they control your body, they don't destroy or damage your soul, they just bring amazing amounts of pain and agony with them and dump it al onto you. She's a strong girl. Then, she stopped shaking and Tsukiko's complexion became less painful, angry, and pale and red. Her eyes returned to her hazel ones, but still full of fear.

"I'm….sorry….you had….to….do that." the exhausted and sweaty Tsukiko panted.

"No. I'm sorry I left you when you were vulnerable." She spoke in her deep voice and stood up from her kneeling-crouching position.

"Look, its fine. I understood why you had to leave and I still do. You were getting too attached to the human world. It's ok. And I can tell you care about someone else, too." Tsukiko sat up. She shuffled over to the suitcase in the opposite corner of the room, her back and neck in a lot of pain, and pulled out her pajamas. Her 'room' turned out to be like a 5 star hotel suite. She'd never even _dreamed_ of a living space this nice. "What's her name?" Tsukiko turned toward Rem.

"Misa Amane. I care for her a lot, but I adore you more. When you hid your spiritual energy, I couldn't find you. I thought you'd died. I know you did it to prevent _them_ from coming back. But, my being here has made your spirit energy come out of hiding and has made this happen…I'm sorry." Rem answered truthfully.

"Would you please stop apologizing so much? It's honestly okay. And besides, you're the only one that can make them go away. I've never seen you this way before. Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just so happy to see you're still alive." Rem cooed (I know, actually cooed…strange. Well, they _are_ best friends after all).

Tsukiko smiled "That's good. I was beginning to worry. I'm going to take a shower now. See you in a few minutes." she shuffled over towards the bathroom.

"Rem….can I talk to you for a minute?" came a calm, quite voice belonging to L downstairs. (Yes, shingami have amazing hearing.)

* * *

"It's a bit odd for a shinigami to become attached to a human, isn't it?" L asked Rem while biting his thumb.

"Yes, it is."

"But, if shinigami try to prolong, care for, or protect human life, isn't that how they die?" L pressed further.

"If you think the unnaturalness of a shinigami extending human life and befriending a human makes them die, just because it's against their nature, that's a lie. It's just a cover-up for the shinigami Lord doing all the killing. I was allowed to live because the shinigami Lord thought she was worth hanging around because of her power." Rem replied blandly.

"I would appreciate it if you would define her power, please."

"She's a genius, can see spirits, can detect and decipher spirits, and can control her own spiritual energy."

"I see," he decided to figure more of this out on his own, "And how do you two know each other so well?" L asked slurping his tea.

"She saw me without touching my death note when I paid a short visit to the human world out of boredom. She was young, almost three. Her charm, wit, and her ability to wrap almost anyone around her finger caused me to stay with her, becoming each others best friends. I stayed by her side even after her family was killed in the house fire. I basically raised her after that. I taught her how to defend herself against violent attacks and I showed her how to use weapons (because I would die if I tried to protect or prolong her life). We were inseparable. Until one day, the other shinigami had decided I had been gone too long and had gotten too attached to her. The shinigami Lord agreed with them and I was forced to return when she was nine. When I left, she hid her spiritual energy to prevent bad things from happening to her. I didn't know that, so I assumed she was dead, since I couldn't find her."

"And you're happy your best friend is, in fact, alive, yes?" L asked while trying to get every last drop of tea left in the cup by holding it above his head and having what's left drip into his mouth.

"You could say that." Rem replied.

"That's all for now." L stated while Watari refilled his cup of tea. 'What did Rem mean by 'bad things'? There's more to this than Rem's giving away…but just what are they hiding?' L pondered as he bit his thumb.

"I know Tsukiko would appreciate it if she could have Ko-chan back." She spoke pointing to the bear in L's arms.

"Oh, yes. I forgot I was holding onto it. Here." He spoke blandly

* * *

Rem then left and reappeared in Tsukiko's room to find her lying down on the queen sized bed. She wasn't asleep, but was gazing at Rem as she passed through the wall. She just told her what she had been thinking since she left, "Rem, do you have Ko-chan? And I'd feel safer if you layed next to me while I slept. Force of habbit, you know?"

"As you wish, Tsuki-chan." Rem cooed as her boney form laid down next to Tsukiko's. Rem put her arm around her and pulled herself closer to Tsukiko as she gave her the raggedy bear. Her head leaned into Rem, and Rem angled her head down to look at her best friend as she slept.

Tsukiko smiled at her old nickname. She yawned, and then whispered, "Goodnight, Rem." Immediately after that, she was asleep in Rem's arms.

"Goodnight…..my dear Tsukiko."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm positive people _think_ Rem has a thing for Tsukiko, but their just really close friends. When something really _really_ bad and painful just happened to you, it always feels better when your best friend sleeps NEXT to you. And this is NOT a romance between them two! This is supposed to be about L and Tsukiko! It's a little hard considering the relationship I put them both in. But all I have to do to fix that is put one of them in danger in front of the other, and voilà! So, now you know Tsukiko's problems and all that. I think I'm going to put Tsukiko in danger, and I want to know if they should kiss afterwards…

**Please help me decide! **

**ALL suggestions and requests are considered. **

**STILL NEED HELP WITH A TITLE! Hoped this chappy helped a lot with it. **

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** okay, so this was originally with the other stuff (rest of chappy) but it would be waaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long if i put them together. so, here it is. this is Tsukiko's nightmare and it goes into detail about what happened to her family. will update soon. i kinda made her seem like a wimp in the next chappy and i need to fix that. theres also someother stuff i need to fix, as well.

* * *

Smoke and ash filled her lungs as she through the rough terrain of fire. Everything was burning; the walls, the ceiling, the few pictures containing precious memories… everything. It was a miracle that she wasn't included. She was all alone, by herself, clutching Kou-chan close; a wet cloth tied around her mouth in an attempt to prevent smoke from entering her lungs. It helped more than she realized it would.

She jumped over burning objects in the hallway in an attempt to find her family in their small, one-story house. She took off her shirt and tied Kou-chan to her back in an attempt to make it easier to maneuver through the flames. Her stealth and nimbleness prevented her from being injured… until a can of her mothers hairspray exploded violently by her left calf. Searing pain coaxed through her entire being as her leg was being scorched through her jeans. The flames and herself pulled back just in time for her leg to not catch on fire. Her pants were now tattered and covered by holes from being hit with sparks. The part of her jeans that covered her left calf was gone, burned off by the flames. Her hair had burned edges that she'd deal with later. It was stringy, grimy, and sweaty throughout. But even so, there was only one mission in mind: find family-make safe, find family-make safe, find family-make safe. Those were the only words coursing through her mind, pulsing as fast as her pounding heartbeat. Her flesh was searing and complained in utter agony as she continued to dodge the collapsing ceiling and other items in her pressing search.

She turned into the kitchen and what lay ahead haunted her to this day. The smell of blood, smoke, and death consumed the air. Her mother, grandmother, brother, father, and grandfather...were all..._dead._ Fire and blood surrounded them all. Her grandmother and grandfather looked to have died of smoke inhalation…they had weak lungs before this happened. They were sitting in their chairs at the table with smiles on their deceased faces; as though they had accepted their fate. Her mother was lying face down on the stained tiled floor with a knife in her hand, choosing to die quickly rather than slowly and painfully by burning. A large pool of blood surrounded her, as though she decided to slice her jugular or stab her heart; making all of her blood leave her body for good and make its new home on the floor. Her father was in the same state, except he had a gun and a visible hole in the side of his head. Her older brother, assuming that his entire family was dead and there was no escape, hung himself from the broken ceiling fan; his body dangled limply and with no signs of life. The events looked undeniably recent.

There must have no way out if they had accepted their fate or committed suicide, like this. There was some reason, only they knew of...otherwise they wouldn't give up so easily. Damn, cowards! Maybe she was doomed to die like them. She would never again hear them laugh...never again see them smile...never spend any more Friday evenings at the grill with them...never again. She knew they were going to all die eventually, but had no idea it would be so soon, and all simultaneously! She was planning on cherishing every moment left of their time together...but there was no time left to. If only...she had gotten here 5 minutes sooner... Her legs could no longer support themselves as she fell to the floor, screaming whatever sounds that could pass through her dry throat and crying in despair and defeat. Her family...her reason for existing...was gone...forever. She was shaken to her very soul. No physical pain could compare to this. Not even being burned stood a chance against it; the pain of losing everything that you love more than anything else in the entire galaxy-more than your own soul. She curled up in a ball of misery and pain, clutching her chest. Desperate to keep her heart from shattering all over the bloody floor in pieces. She curled up into a tight ball... and she cried; giving up on everything and deciding to let the flames slowly consume her.

An infant's scream broke her state of confusion, fear, and grief. She slowly crawled on three legs over towards the sound, her leg screaming in agony. She passed the blood surrounded bodies of her parents, getting their blood all over her legs and exposed skin as she made her way toward the sound. She used the counter to pull her weak form up; staining the counter red. Standing on one leg, she looked in the sink only to find her precious baby sister...alive and unharmed. There was a thread of hope remaining, no matter how thin; she decided to cling onto it for dear life. The one family member that she loved the most deeply and irrevocably…wasn't dead. She would get them both out alive. She picked up the beautiful and frightened bundle and noticed her skin was unnecessarily warm and squishy. A fever wasn't they best thing to have in a time like this. It made her time limited. This making her even more determined to get out. She knew Rem wouldn't help her, because if she even tried to enter that burning building, she would die. A shinigami is forbidden to extend human life. She told Rem that if anything like this happened, to make sure she didn't help out. She didn't want to see anyone die for her sake and then leave her forever. And this was the ghetto anyways. Shit like this happened every night. No one was gonna care and no one was gonna call for help. So, she was on her own with more than one life in her hands

She looked around for any exit, no matter how dangerous, and found none. She would have to make her own. She tried to keep her mind clear as she thought of a way to escape this living hell. Then it dawned on her…her grandmothers abandoned hand gardening tools were hidden under the floorboards, meant as a present to her. They didn't want her to find out, so they hid them and forgot about them entirely (plus her grandparents had Alzheimers and dementia). She put the delicate infant back into the sink and crawled below the smoke towards the loose boards under the kitchen table. She lifted it open, breaking a few nails in the process, but that didn't matter. She pulled out a trowel and crawled back over to the wall, her body much weaker than previously. She held the tool up high and began hacking away violently, with all of her remaining strength, at the thin and poorly constructed wall. After about five minutes of labor, there was a hole big enough for her to crawl out of. She smelled oxygen and fresh air. The small thread of fleeting hope became as strong as steel. She crawled back over toward the sink and stood up again. They were going to live! They were going to be all right! But when she picked up her precious baby sister, she was cold and still. No more crying and fear showed on her face. Peace and death were all that was left. Her last and most precious family member was gone. If only she had thought of the escape sooner...if only she had hacked away a little stronger...and a little faster...if only...

She gingerly put her precious sister, once full of joy and life, back in the sink. She crawled back to the small hole she made and wiggled her way out. It was depressing how no one had figured a way out of this mess. Even one that was as simple as that. It felt as if she was the only decently intelligent person in the universe. Their deaths were all her fault. If she had only done things a bit sooner...She stood up in the dry yard and began walking towards the street. She started to limp along the tar and cement and dirt, not knowing which direction and not caring; leaving all her joyful memories and everything that she loved behind...to burn in the all consuming flames.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so mean to Tsukiko. But that's just how it is. she tries not to let it affect her too much. i will update pretty soon. has to edit rest of chappy. hopes you enjoyed this and will enjoy the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, so here's chappy four! i edited it and put on the finishing touches. just so you know, she now just woke up from her nightmare. **PLEASE ENJOY AND READ!**

* * *

"Tsukiko! TSUKIKO!" Rem shook the frightened teen's shoulders urgently. Her eyes opened abruptly, fear and pain still lingering in those rare orbs. All the memories of the past that continued to haunt her replayed in her mind. The emotions subsided slowly as Tsukiko realized it was just a dream…she didn't re-live her past again. She was still very shaken up about the dream, but wouldn't show it. Even so, she couldn't help but have a single tear escape her eye. Yesterday was a great day; she hadn't thought about what happened back then at all. But she was now.

"I thought I wouldn't have nightmares if you slept by me… I guess I was wrong." The tired teen stated sorrowfully with a yawn as she sat up. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the images that appeared in her mind just recently. Even though she had experienced this countless times over the past couple years, every time it felt completely new and just, if not more, painful. "What time is it, Rem?"

"I believe it is 7:00 AM. You've gotten three and a half hours of slumber. Your sleeping ability has gotten a lot worse." Rem stated with empathy. It hurt her to see her precious Tsukiko like this. "You dreamt about that night didn't you?"

"Yeah…you can still read me like an open book." She nodded her head and chuckled gloomily, shaking off the emotions of the 'event' like they were nothing, nonexistent, and not important. She shoved off the blankets and massaged her left calf soothingly. She lifted her fuzzy pajama pants up her leg. The scar of the burn was still etched in her skin and would be forever.

"You look so melancholy… and pallid… are you alright?" Rem observed Tsukiko as she swung her legs to the side of the fluffy bed and massaged her neck. She heard the joints crack as she then stretched her arms and back towards the sky.

Deciding not to answer her last question, she chose to answer the second sentence. "That's because I'm not wearing make-up, the demon, the dream, and I don't eat nearly enough meat. But I'm fine, though." Tsukiko stood up, still clutching Kou-chan like a toddler, and shuffled sleepily over towards the door. She rubbed her eyes, making her seem innocent and childish, but she still looked a bit melancholy.

"You're not going to get dressed first? My, how you've gotten lazy." She spoke teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that…okay, maybe that's part of it. But, I can think my best when I'm most comfortable and I want to solve this case." She replied a little more awake and ready for arguing with anyone. It's something she does to relieve stress and emotional pain, besides eating sweets (and being blessed with a high metabolism so she doesn't gain any weight).

"At least brush your teeth, first." Rem argued calmly. Tsukiko dramatically sighed and stomped off to the bathroom. She returned about two minutes later.

"There. Happy?" She said sarcastically and annoyed. She wiped something from her mouth with her arm.

"No, because I know you didn't actually brush your teeth." Rem stated obviously.

"Yes, I did." She retorted back, putting on her poker face. Anyone would've believed her to be telling the truth, but Rem knew her much better than that.

"No… you didn't." Rem disagreed stoically.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms, Kou-chan dangling from one of them. She leaned on one leg. She sounded daring and bold and a bit threatening with an evil smile on her face.

"I can just tell." Rem shrugged her over-sized shoulders.

"Grrrrrrrr…that's not a very good reason." She looked to the side in defiance and agitation.

"I care about your health, Tsukiko. If you don't actually go brush your teeth, I'll make you eat shinigami apples. And that's final." Rem told her. Rem was a like a mother to Tsukiko, and she was like a daughter to Rem. So, things worked out well between them. Rem knew how to comfort her, and Tsukiko her.

"Alright, alright. Geesh! You'd go that far?" Tsukiko rolled her eyes and returned to the bathroom to actually brush her teeth. She came back shortly.

"Are ya happy now?" She asked seriously and slightly hinting at teasing.

"Yes, thank you." Rem floated behind her. Tsukiko looked happier and less pale. It was fun to play around with Rem once in a while. Even though she truly didn't want to brush her teeth, it felt good to tease her and for her to tease herself in their own special way again. It felt so good to be around Rem; she could let go of her image for a while and it helped her relax her tense frame. It made it easier to forget the gory images of her past, but not entirely. Tsukiko walked over toward the door, a little more animated. Clutching Kou-chan in her left arm, she pulled open the door and slid outside; Rem escorting her closely. They walked (well, one did float) down the seemingly endless white hallway silently. They came to the stairs and Tsukiko glanced over the metal railing and spotted the people desperately trying to solve the Kira case below. They were all gathered around the white conference table, sitting in spinny-chairs, and looking through many files. L was the first person to notice her and they locked eyes. His unreadable expression signaled to her that he had some questions to ask… some meaning many annoying ones. _'I knew this was coming…'_ she chuckled softly to herself.

"So, Tsukiko, you finally decided to get up. We need your effort on this case too, you know." He scolded her in his calm, stoic voice almost playfully.

She started to glide down the stairs in that sloppy, but graceful manner of hers. Her eyes still locked with L's. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was just really tired. I need rest to be able to think properly." She spoke so innocently that even if she was convicted of mass-homicide in the most gruesome of ways, you'd be utterly convinced she was innocent. L was a bit amazed at the power she had to manipulate people. It even tugged at his heart just a little. But, he had to remain neutral. It was his job. She elegantly **plopped** down next to L in one of the spinny-chairs, bending her left ankle inward and resting her (also bent inward) right foot on top of it. His eyes leaving hers for the first time, he noticed she was still in her pajamas: fuzzy camouflage turquoise bottoms and a white tank top. She had white and black striped socks on. Her complexion was significantly more pallid than when he saw her last night. The bags under her eyes were darker, making her slightly hazel orbs stand out. He had a hunch that this new appearance was due to what had mysteriously happened at 3:00 AM. He couldn't help but feel a tad worried for her. He wanted to comfort her and to console her. He shoved his feeling away and denied them completely. He went back to the pressing conversation at hand.

L spinned his chair towards her direction to face her and to observe Tsukiko's delicate but strong frame more closely. "Are you alright?" he pressed leaning his head in a bit.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm a bit tired though. But, I'm used to it. Does my appearance worry you?" she glanced through her bangs at the side at L in an almost teasing way, but she was a master at controlling the emotions shown on her face. So, she appeared expressionless and gave L a challenge to try to read her and he was struggling.

'_I don't lose so easily…'_ he accepted the challenge. "Yes, it does. What happened? And I know it happened at 3:00 in the morning." He got right to the point and inched his face closer a little. Making his face unreadable, except Tsukiko knew he was trying to back her into a corner so she'd feel pressured. He wanted her to give in to the pressure and tell him exactly what happened, but there was no way she'd do that. The battle between the geniuses had begun.

Tsukiko wasn't surprised in the slightest that he figured out the time already of when 'it' happens to her, but it still gave her that feeling of danger. She wanted to drop the conversation as soon as possible. He was already getting closer to finding out her secret: her body being easy to become possessed by 'the ones who dwell within'. On another note, the past was the past and there was nothing that could change what happened to her family. She tried not to dwell on it too much and deemed what happened all those years ago as unimportant and unnecessary for people to know. She wouldn't tell them. They'd be too melancholy to think straight and this case would never be solved because their minds were focused on her instead of Kira. She won't tell them. It would benefit them if she didn't. Back to the matter at hand, she needed to be careful. But if she did anything like that (like backing off), she would be more suspicious and he would press her for information non-stop. She was also a bit nervous because as soon as she saw him on top of the stairs, she couldn't stop thinking about his… _unbelievable_ gorgeousness. Slowly, she was becoming more attracted to him. She wanted to tell him, to let him comfort her, but she knew she could never allow that to happen. She tried the best she could to shove those images away. She had no choice but to endure it. "Oh? Well, that's sweet of you to care, Ryusaki. The reason why I'm pale is because I only wear make-up the first time I meet anyone, to get a good first impression. Also, I don't eat nearly enough meat, so I'm slightly lacking iron in my body. Meat is expensive, and I'm pretty poor so it's not in my everyday diet." She told the truth, just leaving out the parts that affected her most.

"I have a hunch it's more than that. I'm extremely curious as to what happened at 3:00 AM. It made you frightened and insecure. You're absolutely astounding at hiding your emotions, making you difficult to read. For something like that to occur, it must have been very serious."

"You're correct. It was, indeed. I had forgotten to take my medication. It's very necessary. If I didn't have it, I'd probably be dead." She lied cunningly. Her expression was still unreadable to L, making him uncertain if what she said was true. He half-believed her, but wasn't yet satisfied with his answer. She was a sneaky one. Just what was she trying to hide?

"Could you elaborate on that more, please? How would you be dead? I'd like to know if there is anything I can do to help." He half lied. His heart said 'true', but his mind and childish nature said 'no'. He was being mentally torn apart each second he was with Tsukiko. But, he remained his cool.

"Well, you see…what I mean by dead… is… suicide." She lied with a straight face, unreadable and completely believable.

"Suicide! Why would you do something like that, Tsukiko!" Chief Yagami spun her chair around and shook her shoulders. She looked at him in the eyes, piercing his soul with her gaze.

She spoke in a soft voice and a calm complexion. "It's true. If it wasn't for the pills, the possibility of me killing myself would be about 72%. Also, I shouldn't tell you what's wrong with me…" Her words sounded gloomier with each letter. She broke eye contact and looked down and to the side. The part about the medication was false, but she might have committed suicide if it wasn't for this case and Rem, even though she believed suicide was for cowards who can't face reality. The true depression unintentionally radiating off her caused L to act.

L reached out his arm and turned Tsukiko's chair so she was facing him. He mentally snapped and his image was cast aside. He was now desperate to help this person… the only one who ever made him feel this way. He had past relationships, but none felt anything like this before. He lifted her chin gingerly so their eyes would gaze into each others. "Please… let me try to help. You can tell me. I'm not going to judge you in any way. I promise."

His face was indescribably comforting. She loved the closeness between them. His eyes were imploring and beautiful, his face soft and relaxed. She desperately wanted to hold it, but kept her motor skills under control. The fact that he dropped his image and showed his true emotions made her feel proud of her accomplishment (getting L to open up) and safer than she'd ever felt after the 'event'. She trusted him. "I need more space. I've never told anyone before." A look of understanding crossed his face. She and L pushed away from the table simultaneously. A bit more comfortable, Tsukiko began to speak. "Okay. Well…"

"Yes?" L asked softly, his hand still holding her chin. He stroked it consolingly and encouragingly with his thumb.

She knew she should DEFINITELY not tell them about what happens at 3 AM, and she didn't want to inconvenience him with her stupid problems. And she now hated lying to him with a face like that, but she had no choice but to do it anyways. "I have PTSD. That's why I'm depressed right now because I wasn't thinking about them at all yesterday but I had to pay because of the terrible nightmare I had and I can't sleep very well and my life's a wreck and that's why I hide my true self behind walls….. and….." She shook while having her momentary breakdown, but being the master of emotions and very strange person she is, she gained control just in time to not reveal her other secret. It was a possibility that she really did have PTSD, so it wasn't a lie at all really, but she was a strong girl and could handle the pain. She just needed some close people to console her. She didn't dwell on the past that much, or at least tried to. She was doing fine, in her opinion. The only _real_ problems she was having were with the demons that visit her. The first sentence may not have been entirely true, but it doesn't matter. All that really matters is that she got her emotions off her shoulders. Her chest felt lighter and she was immensely happier and felt absolutely fantastic. It seemed like she was done with her breakdown, even though it seemed like she was just starting it. She beamed her best smile at L, her eyes shining with a newfound level of warmth. "I'm sorry I had that breakdown. It felt really good to get that off my chest. I needed that. Letting go like that around people helped meto let go of the experience and the emotions a lot! That means so much to me because I've been in pain since it happened! Thank you so much!"

For the first time in a long time, he was _confused_. She was just starting to mentally snap, but she recovered and shook it off. He had **never** known someone like this before. No one could be that in control of themselves. Not even HIM. He looked into her lightly hazel orbs closely, searching for an answer to that strange and phenomenal behavior. But then, L felt… _happy_. He made her feel better and he was the only one to do it! A small smile appeared on his face. He slid his cool hand off or her chin slowly. He wanted to remember the face of the angel that was in front of him forever. He 'took a picture' with his mind and scooted closer to the table. "Now that we've got that out of the way, we're looking through files for-"

The alarm suddenly sounded, cutting L off. Red lights flashed as they all looked around as to what could've gotten past the security system. Following her instincts, Tsukiko looked in the opposite corner everyone else was looking at. She saw a figure on top of the metal landing near the stairs, clad in black stealth leather. He was armed with nothing but a simple but deadly gun…

_**"FOR KIRA!"**_

* * *

**A/N:** OH NO! I MADE SOMEONE GET SHOT! Don't worry, you'll find out what happens next in the next chappy! You may be a bit surprised, I don't know, just maybe.

I consider 17-19 to still be a teenager, okay? And lol, Rem said 'slumber'. It's kinda funny to me cause no one says that anymore.

Our Tsuki-chan is truly childish about brushing her teeth, but she does it anyways. I _think_ that's the only think she's immature about. Oh well, I guess we'll find out later.

Story titled still up for discussion and all suggestions and opinions are considered. HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok, so here's chappy five! Sorry it took a while to write. School kept me. i taught myself how to play L's, Light's, Misa's, Near's, and James Bond's theme songs on the keyboard/piano, i don't know if i already told you, i might have...hmmm...oh well. i also taught myself how to play Prelude 12/21...or is it 21/12?...anyways, also, um... Brace Legs and Abstract Art keyboard solos (by Born of Osiris)...and i think that's it... stop reading my blabbing and **PLEASE READ THE CHAPPY!**

* * *

The L closed his eyes, knowing that his time was coming soon. He'd regret not know Tsukiko more. She was special to him, but he has no social skills and an image and reputation to uphold. So, he'd probably never know her in that kind of way. He wasn't one to get close to people and he wasn't going to start. But if he had the chance to, he might. Also, he would regret not being able to solve the case, and losing to Kira. He would regret not carrying out their plan to finally catch the mass-murderer yet and be delayed by his death. Of course, he didn't want to die yet, but he had no choice but to accept his fate. At least he would die by Tsukiko's side, and that was enough for him. He thought this all in a split second and then the most devastating thing happened. _'You wouldn't dare hurt him!'_ Tsukiko thought protectively. The gunshot shot echoed through the room in an eerie manner. Like it was the finality of everything.

With his eyes still closed, he became… confused. Why hadn't he felt any pain? Why wasn't he injured in any way? He opened his eyes and saw Tsukiko's back. Blood slowly soaked her white camisole, making it flow down her stomach and around to one side. She gripped the small hole in her stomach area in an attempt to keep the blood from flowing out, staining her hands. She turned to the side and grabbed onto the table, changing the white to crimson. Her knees were weak as she tried to support herself. They were all too shocked that she took a bullet—a bullet for someone she barely knew—to do anything. L's brain momentarily shut down as did the others. Another shot was fired and snapped L out of it. L looked back at the one who shot it. Failing at his initial mission to kill L, the assassin shot himself in the head in shame and defeat. Kira probably made him kill himself. The alarm stopped blaring at the realization that the intruder was taken care of. Tsukiko's frame became limper as the seconds ticked by. L jumped up from his seat to help support her, not caring if he got her blood all over himself. He put his arms around her and she leaded into them. "Shit… this fucking hurts…I feel tired…take Kou-chan, I don't want him to get messy again…this just might be goodbye…" Tsukiko whispered with her head down and eyes fluttering. _'Damn… I should've made the shot go to somewhere less painful, but at least it's not that deep. Thank God I'm wearing a bra. Why is Ryusaki helping me? Fuck, now I feel guilty for making him worry. I guess I'll apologize… later…'_ her thoughts drifted off into unrecognizable and jumbled pieces. The last think she remembered was becoming limp in L's arms and everything turning to black.

* * *

As Kou-chan fell from her hands and Rem grabbed it before it met with the floor, a new side of L was born. He became alert and extremely concerned for her survival. He didn't want it to end like this. It was he who was supposed to die, not her. He just met her and barely knew her, but he couldn't shake his feelings this time. Why'd she take the bullet for him? He'd have to find out later _if_ she survived. And he was desperate to make that happen. He dropped his calm image and unconsciously let his true emotions show as she went unconscious; concern, worry, sadness, and above all fear and panic showed. She was even more pallid and weak from the loss of blood. He ran entirely on impulse now. "Don't you dare die on me!" he took his left arm and slid it under her legs. He picked her up bridal style with an urgency never before seen to any of the task force members and Watari. He carried her over fluently and hastily to the white couch and laid her down. There wouldn't be enough time to get a hospital bed, let alone take her to one (a hospital). "Watari! Save her!" he commanded looking up to meet the man's eyes from the opposite corner of the room. You could see all the jumbled emotions in his eyes. This was a different L than everyone was used to. He was passionate instead of stoic. It was now clear to just Watari and Rem that he truly cared about her. The other people there thought he was just doing his job, being concerned for a valuable team member's life, stupid unobservant people. Light was the only normal person who recognized L's emotions along with Rem and Watari. This gave him some malicious ideas, but that's for another time.

Rem floated over urgently along with Watari (she just did so now because she couldn't interfere). Watari (of course) having a medical degree, he might be able to help her survive. Watari lifted up and slipped off her cami to get a better look at the wound. Along her torso were various pink slashes and tiny circles: scars made by bullets and blades. L knew the kind of area she grew up in, but didn't understand why anyone would want to harm his secretly precious Tsuki. However, he didn't know that most of them weren't caused by humans. L felt guilty for her wounds, even though he had nothing to do with them. It was his fault this happened. He was desperate, after all. "Is there anything I can do? Please, let me help!"

"Then please get the emergency kit. Quickly." L then sprinted toward the other room as Watari took her now wadded up shirt and pressed it against her wound to soak up the blood so he could find the bullet and remove it. L came back within 4 seconds of him leaving. He handed Watari the kit. He opened it and handed a blood bag that matched her type to him. He stuck the tube up into her arm to give her blood. Rem held onto the bag as well as stroked Tsukiko's head in comfort. Kou-chan was placed just above Tsukiko's head on the couch's arm. It was the most Rem could do. L felt helpless as the only thing he could do was watch in fear and panic. So he then held her now cold left hand (one hanging over the side of the couch) hoping for her survival.

Everyone else was now surrounding her, crowding her is more like it. "GET BACK! Give her some space to breath!" L screamed. His brain still wasn't working correctly because of the traumatic experience happening to him. His precious Tsukiko's life was hanging by a thread. He looked dead serious and ready to kick the shit out of you if you didn't do what was asked. He was extremely out of character and it was worrying them all. They were a bit—I mean really—scared of him, so they heeded his warning and backed up a couple of paces.

Back to the emergency at hand, the bleeding slowed a bit and Watari put on the latex gloves. The old man then got out some surgical tools. He found the bullet quickly in the wound. It wasn't very deep, but the fact that she has a lack of iron in her body makes it a possibility that her blood might not clot to heal the wound. He pressed the cloth to her wound and after a while the bleeding stopped, and she was still miraculously alive. Tsukiko was a very strong girl. She didn't want to abandon everyone like this, so she danced with death. She was unconscious, so she would feel a minimum amount of pain. Watari was certain she wouldn't even remember the stiches. He began to use the thread and needle to patch up her wound. He then wrapped it in gauze and ointment.

Watari stood up "That's the best I can do. The wound wasn't that deep. No vital organs were hit. She might live. I cannot tell, yet. Her wounds will heal or they won't. It's a question of whether her poor health will let her. You should move her to a cleaner area so we can get rid of this couch." L understood. His brain was mostly working again (except the part hat controlled his emotions), and he placed Kou-chan picked Tsukiko up gingerly, like he was cradling a sleeping child, and gently placed her on the opposite black couch. The look of affection and care, but also fear and panic in his countenance was visible not only to Watari and Rem, but to the rest of the task force as well. L shot them a look that said 'If you say anything, I will smother you in your sleep'. So naturally being the kind of people they are, they backed off (again). He turned his attention back to Tsukiko and sat down (L style) on the floor next to her. He gingerly held her hand and drew circles on the back of it with his thumb in a soothing manner.

"You can see a person's life span, right? Please, tell me Rem, will she live?I implore you, I need to know." L implored staring straight into the shinigami's eyes. She was still holding the bag of blood and now an IV.

"You'll see." The shinigami smirked.

* * *

Tsukiko opened her tired eyes that were a bit crusty from sleep. She stared at the ceiling and wondered how she got there and what happened. She slowly remembered that she had taken a bullet for L and that was the last thing she could recall. She wanted to check on L. She tried to lift her head, but it felt like a fifty pound rock was placed inside her skull. She moved about one centimeter before the nausea pulled her back down. She waited until her nausea was gone and then she began to regain her other senses back, searching for clues about where she was and etc. Tsukiko could tell she was in her room because this place felt familiar in some way. She felt some type of bandages wrapped around her stomach/waist and a lot of pain. She felt two things that were put in her arm: one was probably a blood bag and the other was probably an IV. That would explain why she wasn't hungry _and_ dieing. The warm blankets encased her as she laid on the soft mattress, her head resting on a fluffy pillow. She couldn't feel her cami, but she could tell she had a bra on, at least. That was a huge relief. Because when someone's life is at stake, various items of clothing don't matter anymore. But for recovery, yes, they are a bit more necessary. Her left arm was cuddling Kou-chan under the covers, and her right arm was above the blankets. She could feel…a hand encasing hers. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. L was sitting in a chair, facing her, and was right next to the bed. He was holding and stroking her hand with his and he was biting his other thumb in anticipation and worry. His tense frame relaxed when their eyes met. He was so happy and relieved that she was still alive. He needed her more than she, or anyone besides himself, knew. Tsukiko herself was relieved, too, to see him (still alive) by her side. There was _something_ about him that made her relaxed and calm.

"Hello." L said in his monotone voice. Just hearing that angelic voice of his made her content she was still alive, and especially with him.

"Hi." Tsukiko smiled back, but in a bit of a daze.

"How are you feeling?" he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly a couple of times.

"Tired and weak and in pain. But I'm still here." She spoke honestly.

"Please, try to get some more rest. Don't mind me." L drew circles with his thumb on the back of her hand in a comforting manner. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was just the calming effect she needed and desired from him at her moment of injuries.

She nodded her head. Tsukiko's brain was a bit fuzzy still, so she had some questions. "What happened to the assassin… and why am I in my room?"

"He failed in his mission, so he committed suicide. I have a feeling that Kira made him kill himself. You're in you're room because a bed is more comfortable than a couch and I—we want you to get better. We need you…" L corrected himself at the I/we parts. He was about to let his feelings slip and he wasn't used to anyone being that close to him. Tsukiko could tell that this was going on in his mind. It was obvious he cared for her, only she believed that he just wanted to be friends. Someone so beautiful and god-like in every way couldn't possibly want someone like her. She had no choice but to try to burry her feelings, but as she was drowsy, it was extremely hard to keep them under lock and key. The door to her emotions was already unlocked and the only defense left was her leaning against it in desperation. She, too, wasn't used to letting people in. After all, all the people she ended up letting in ended up dieing soon afterwards. She would never be that reckless to have that happen to him. He was the only precious living creature that had a life span that she cared for. She would protect him from harm by protecting him from others and from herself. She was so caring for him that she took a bullet for him, but she believed her emotions were just hormones and fantasies. It could never happen. She would end up killing him just by knowing him and that was what she definitely didn't want. 'They' would harm him, like they harmed her family, her friends, and her…beloved baby sister.

"I'm glad I'm of some importance to this investigation. Where's Rem?" she asked.

"She's downstairs somewhere. I asked her if I could be alone with you."

"Why?" Tsukiko asked, her brain slowly getting less dizzy, but not easier to control her emotions. It was taking her a while to process the information.

"So I could talk with you. And see how you are doing."

"I see... How did I get from downstairs to up here?"

"I carried you." L stated simply, like it happened every day. If she recovered, L wanted nothing more than to carry her every day. But there's no way she'd let him, so he'd have to keep his fantasies to himself. Plus, everyone would see and he knew it would scare and distract them from the job at hand, seeing him being extremely out of character.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble…" she spoke sheepishly. He was like a knight but missing the armor; carrying her to safety (cheesy fantasy). She wished she could've been awake for that, though. Just to have a taste of what could never be.

"It wasn't trouble at all. It was my responsibility because I owe you my life. Why did you risk your life for someone as worthless as me?" L asked.

Tsukiko became more serious. "That's a lie. You're not worthless. Why would anyone take a bullet for someone? It's because they care for them. I felt like I should protect you and I did and I don't regret it at all. Even though—"

"But you could've died! I was afraid for you! I care for you more than you know!" L snapped. He looked down so she could only see the top of his head and squeezed her hand a bit. He let his true thoughts slip out. L was ashamed, "My apologies. It's so easy to be myself around you."

"Look at me. Listen. You should never apologize for who _you_ are. It's okay to be yourself around me. I will still care for you. We won't go anywhere in this… friendship that we are both in if we don't open up to each other." It slowly dawned on her that she admitted to having feelings for him. She mentally shot herself in the foot for that. _'Now he's going to thing we can go somewhere with this. I want him so unbearably much, but I know I can never have him. I care for him too much. They'll find out if we get too close.'_

"You care for me more than a friend, don't you?" he smirked at her. Now that he knew her true feelings, it made him more reassured about his conflict of letting her into his heart and mind.

There was no way around it. The secret had exploded out of the 'door'. "Yes, I do." She sighed and looked away; embarrassed that she was defeated so easily.

His smirk turned to a smile and L leaned in so he was above her face by 2-3 inches (5-8 centimeters). L climbed on top of her so he was on all fours, but made sure to not be on her wounds. He put his hands on both sides of her. Midnight gazed into light brown-hazel eyes with a certain longing. L closed the gap between them by placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! Getting to some smut, a bit! Hoped u enjoyed it! Wonder what's gonna happen next...they probably wont do anything over a rated T right now, saddly... but don't worry, I'll _DEFINATELY_ get there.

**_ALL SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS ARE CONSIDERED!_**

**_STILL NEED TITLE!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** omg ima fucking asswipe! i never update at all! curse you stupid attention span wearing off! well, im finally gona update and i hope ya like this chappy. it sucks, but it sets up the relationship of Tsuki-chan and L-kun and it foreshadows future events and i need to make more demon things happen and blah and-ya know what, just **read the goddamn story already!**

* * *

The innocent kiss was sweet, but they both yearned for more.

"Ryu—"

"Shh…" he put his finger to her lips gently and officially shut her brain off with the look of lust and love in his eyes.

They both threw their brains away and started thinking with their sexual organs. He bent downward and continued what he started. L angled his head to deepen the kiss and Tsukiko followed. They were both in pure bliss as the sweet kiss became more passionate and intimate. She could barely feel the pain as L soothingly caressed her with his cool hands; slipping one gently under her back and the other massaging her shoulder (by having his left arm go under her and clutch onto it. Tsukiko reached up and put her hands in his hair, stroking his silky scalp and midnight locks, encouraging him for more by slightly pulling him closer. His tongue lightly brushed across her bottom lip to try and plea for entrance. She obliged enthusiastically and their tongues fought in a heavenly war, both intertwining and exploring the foreign territory. Being in the weak state she was in, she lost faster than she anticipated. The silk that was his tongue and the taste of strawberry frosting now in her mouth were…_fantastic_. The emotion, energy, and vibes flying back between the two in the room was so high, Watari, Rem, and Light could sense what was happening on the floor below through the steel ceiling and walls. Her heart was pounding in her chest so powerfully quick from having this gorgeous being she thought could never love her show affection; she thought it was going to pop out.

She felt extremely dizzy at the lack of normal intake of oxygen and everything that was going on. Her wound started to feel painful again—more so than previously—and her arms grew heavy. She hissed and tensed at the pain, throwing her head back. L broke apart from the kiss as he noticed her twisted countenance, scrunched up tight to hide screams. He could feel how tense her frame was; especially her hands that were gripping his head, nails digging into his scalp, and her toes were cured up. L kissed her forehead tenderly and her hands went limp, slipping out of his hair as he moved. He half-rolled half-slid off her (to Tsukiko's left) and onto the soft bed to lie down next to her. She relaxed as his right arm was still soothing her back. L pulled out his limb and held her left hand with both of his. He curled up near her in a cute way, but only holding her hand as not to harm her. He began rubbing soothing circles on her hand with his thumbs. She turned her head to the side and their eyes met. A tired smile escaped her lips as she was soon cooed to sleep by L's touch.

**

* * *

**

L lovingly watched her as she fell asleep beside him. He felt more attached to her than was normal, which scared him shitless along with other emotions. He felt more _human_ than he'd ever had, and knowing his field of work it wouldn't be hard to figure out why this terrified him: emotions and desires cloud the judgment and are often the cause of 84.2% of all crimes. It was a good thing she fell asleep; he needed time to think. He cared about her deeply, though he wouldn't admit it was love. It made no sense. It had been two days and she already had him wrapped around her finger. Nothing like this had ever happened before; it was extremely out of character. How exactly did this happen? Why should he care about someone he knows nothing about? He hadn't the faintest clue, which made him very angry and annoyed that he couldn't figure it out. But, since when do love and reason go together? L wasn't cut out for love. His very being revolved around reason and there was no room for those kinds of emotions. He would have to keep his love for her a secret to the others. He had a reputation to consider and a case to solve. It would ruin him and distract others. Only when they were alone could they be like this. His thoughts jumping back to why he adored her in the first place, he decided that what's past is past and you cannot un-fall in love, though he _really_ wanted to know how he'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place. He was determined to get to know her during this case, and maybe tell her about himself. But, he decided he will try to concern himself with catching Kira first, then with his love-life. Mankind's lives were more important than his stupid questions on something that made no sense to anyone. The case would be his first concern. He was certain Watari already knew of their relationship; he was like a father to L and was the only person besides Tsukiko who could read him like a pop-up book. And Rem probably already knew, as well; her relationship to Tsukiko was like that of his to Watari's, only much closer and much less formal. Light, the secretly suspected Kira, definitely knew and would most likely try to use it against them.

They needed to catch him before he would be able to tear them apart. He had come up with some ideas, but they had a 2% chance of actually working, at most 4%. He decided to discuss how to catch him when she woke up. It would take a while for that to happen, though. He couldn't go any further on this without her thoughts on it. It was shameful and he hated it more than broccoli, but he was stumped. Two brains are better than one to catch Kira the Killer. She was the only person fighting on his side that was as smart, or possibly smarter, than him. Not only did he need her for his emotional comfort, she was a necessity to the case.

His mind wandered and he switched topics. He realized he still didn't know why she behaved the way she did at that one certain time: three o'clock in the morning. The idea of medication fit perfectly, but he knew it was a lie. There had to be some other explanation. Why would she lie about it in the first place? She willingly told the truth when they first met, he could tell, but what was so important she had to hide it? Maybe something is wrong with her bodily functions at that time. No, she was perfectly healthy, well in the category he's thinking about, when they examined her after she took the bullet. He hated being fed lies about the same thing. It bothered him and made him feel like he wasn't trusted anymore, like _he_ was the one being investigated. And his childish nature screamed 'abandonment'. He would just have to wait for her to tell him because himself asking her pushed them further apart, which was a big no-no in L's book. He's never been submissive in his life, but it seems he has no choice. Coming to a conclusion that his questions would only be answered when Tsukiko woke up, he curled up a bit closer to her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep that he hadn't felt since…well… never.

* * *

Tsukiko woke up from her dreamless sleep with stiff muscles and dizziness. It would be an understatement to say she felt like shit. She slowly turned her head and looked at where L should be, only to find the bed empty. _'Where's Ryusaki? Oh my god did they find him and take him? Did he abandon me like everyone else? Why did he leave? AAH!' _Tsukiko's vision blurred slightly in her panic; she was frantically scanning the room with her eyes and was hyperventilating. She clutched Kou-chan close and was about ready to burst into tears, but then heard her name being called quietly from her bathroom.

"Tsuki…" it was in L's voice. She'd never heard her name spoken like that before; like a sacred prayer filled with love and longing. She felt warm and fuzzy inside and continued to listen. "Tsuki…Tsukiko-o…Tsuki" His voice grew louder and became more and more frantic and filled with pants each time he said her name. To try to contain the noise his voice was muffled (by a towel), but still audible. This last scream of her name signaled something in her foggy brain. Her imagination kicked in and made her blush heavily. She heard the sound of running water, signaling he at least had the decency to clean up after himself. Eventually, the sound stopped and the bathroom door creaked open. L walked out nonchalantly, wiping his hand on his pants. He smiled slightly when he looked over at her. He slipped his hands into his pockets, and slouched over towards the chair beside her bed and sat down (L style, of course).

"So, did ya have fun in there?" Tsukiko teased. L blushed a rosy pink, but the color soon subsided.

"So, I trust you slept well?" L smoothly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel a lot better. What is it that you really came to talk to me about?"

'_Damn, she's good...' _L thought. Snapping out of his awe, he replied, "I'll be blunt with you. You love me and I like you. Would you like to be lovers?" He did the best he could to try to say a difficult thing, though his social skills are zip. He got extremely close to her face and stared straight into her hazel eyes. For the first time, it was a bit uncomfortable for her.

'_WHAT THE FUCK! He suddenly proclaims his love for me _now_ with a fucking hole in my stomach and I can't think straight and I know it's a possibility he loves me but im too much of a coward to accept it! Jesus, I need to man up! This sex god is turning me into a wimp!' _Tsukiko pondered.

"Ryusaki, I—"

"Please, in private call me L." He corrected.

"L…" She continued to think '_What the fuck should I do! Oh, hell I'd be a fucking idiot to turn him down. I know I'll regret this if something terrible happens, which there is an 80% chance of that! Should I risk it? Save myself some more pain?—" _

"Yes, Tsukiko?"

'_Ah, fuck I'm being a jackass making him wait _and_ I'm going crazy! What the hell is wrong with me!_ _FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! GODDAMMIT! I need my hormones and my brain to play chess! (10 seconds later—CHECKMATE! I win, brain!) Ah, fuck it. You win today stupidity.'_

"L, I… would love that." She smiled with her eyes at him, making him grin and place a short, chaste kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and crouched on his chair again.

"Now that we have this mess sorted out, we should discuss our plan on how to catch Kira."

"Sure. I'd been sitting on this plan I came up with for a while. Now you finally get to hear it. It just might work" she smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** well that sucked. *throws frying pan at nearest pedestrian* *hides in a tree*

*whispers* Shit! i hit a cop! well, review if ya still want me to not go to fan-fic jail so i can still write this! review so i dont get caught and I LIVE!

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** it feels soooo G-E-W-D gewd to be back! I was on a procrastinating spree and im finally gona start to update again. I hope this lasts longer cause this story is or will be getting juicy…very juicy *smirks evilly*. I included a paranormal thingy-ma-bobber cause we haven't seen one of those in FOREVER. I lost my mojo for this but I hope I can get it back. I went ghetto kite flying yesterday—it's when you fly a trash bag instead of a kite. I'll leave you guys the challenge of figuring out how to do it cause you feel smart when you do it yourself. Still, enjoy the long awaited but may be bad chappy! READ!

* * *

After a few days of rest, Tsukiko was mostly healed and back on her feet. It took her a while to get used to walking again, but she managed just fine with Watari and Rem's help. She was sitting on the new white couch in her usual and quirky habit, eating cake. The wound still needed time to heal, so there were bandages covering a good half of her torso. She shoveled down the cake in slow motion. She was in an attentive but zombie-like state as her eyes were glued to the TV screen; her bear placed on her head like a hat, its paws and head dangling in front of her forehead. Rem was sitting next to her, watching Tsukiko adoringly; like a mother would to her child.

"Psst… Ryusaki…how long you wana bet she'll stay like that for?" Matsuda nudged his head in Tsukiko's direction. L spun around in his chair to look at the spaced-out girl. He looked back over his shoulder at the smirking Matsuda across the steel work table.

L smirked evilly (in his mind) back at the playful co-worker, "I bet you—"

"Hey, Tsukiko, are you really going to let them do this to you?" Chief Yagami interrupted incredulously.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Tsuki turned around with a surprised and slightly confused expression on her face. Her teddy bear, Kou-chan, was now lopsided on her head due to her movement. One of the teddy bears paws were dangling over one of her eyes. The cake on her fork dropped to her plate as her mouth was agape.

"I-it's nothing you needn't concern yourself with…" L blushed as he spun back around to bury his head behind a newspaper.

"Uh-oh, I saw that blush, Ryusakiiii~." Matsuda teased though he didn't actually see it.

"You saw nothing of the sort," L stoically said, "Do you understand?" He lowered the paper just enough for the unsuspecting numbskull to see his death glare.

"Uhhhhh….im confused." Tsuki still had that same expression on her face, but the bear was tilted even more. "What is going on? !" she said in a surprised-confused-panicked-calm way (if that's imaginable).

Rem chuckled and caused Tsuki to turn back to where the sound came from. "Relax, there wasn't anything meant by their actions."

Tsukiko looked even more confused and surprised, "Oh, b-but why did—" Her question was cut off by her scream of pure agony: the searing pain burned like liquid fire flowing through her veins and the migraine that had formed felt like a pressure cap was about to blow and rip her skull in two. She curled up into a tight ball as she tumbled off the couch. She whimpered at the pain her body was under as she writhed grotesquely on the white floor.

"Shit, this is not good," Rem spoke rushed and in a worried tone. "I know what to do. Let me handle it." She picked up the girl laundry-style (A/N: like how you'd carry a bunch of clothes, you know? Like a light cradle) and Tsuki immediately regurgitated onto the floor. "Shhhh, it's alright." She cooed to Tsukiko. The girl began to shudder and shake violently, like a cat in freezing water. "Shit… she will return. Do not follow us." And Rem was gone in a millisecond as she took the sick girl upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Chief Yagami asked in Matsuda's place whom was too busy panicking in the fetal position on the floor.

"I…have no idea… But, I do know one thing…" Ryusaki pondered.

"What's that?"

"It's 3:00 AM."

* * *

"Fuckkkkk!" Tsukiko cried as her body stretched out into an unnatural position in Rem's arms, much like the one she had previously experienced. She pulled at her hair and scrunched up her red face as her legs tucked behind her, forcing her back up. Her body consumed in internal flames.

"I'll take care of it. Just hang on and do not let go." Rem shifted the half-possessed girl so that she was carrying her like a large babe. She placed her large, cool hand on top of Tsukiko's head. "I'll dispose of this _thing_ before it has a chance to do you any more harm, dear Tsukiko."

Tsukiko nodded shakily as Rem stroked her hair. Her hand settled on the top of her head. The shinigami's wrist covered her forehead as the girl let out a demonic hiss. "In my name, Rem the shinigami, and of the Shinigami Lord, I command you to abandon this bodyand return form whence you came." She braced the girl and held her hand unyielding to the girl's forehead as Tsukiko began to shake violently. She began to kick and scream in an eerie voice that was not hers as her body shook. The cold black eyes that had formed rolled back inside of Tsuki's skull, making only the white parts visible.

She shook convulsively a few more times before the girl finally became still. Her pallor returned to normal as she was lulled to sleep in Rem's arms. The shinigami wiped the sweat away from the girl's forehead and caressed her cheek with affection. She placed the girl lovingly on her bed and pulled the covers over her form. The shinigami hovered over toward the corner chair where Kou-chan had been tossed for his own protection and carefully picked up the bear that was so precious to her dear friend. Rem returned to Tsukiko and placed the bear in between her arms as she slept. She brushed a few strands of hair out of the girl's face and lingered at her ear. She dragged her hand away and whispered a chaste goodbye as she hovered through the wall into the hallway.

As Rem arrived in the corridor, the shinigami noticed a hunched over someone to her left who had his ear to the door. "Pervert…" she smirked.

"No. I am extremely curious as to her true condition. What significance does the time 3:00 in the morning hold?" L replied, covering up his slight embarrassment quite well.

"That information is confidential. You will only know when she wishes you to." Rem glared.

L said nothing but glared back slightly. He disliked not knowing things and he hated losing. He turned around on his feet swiftly and returned downstairs, muttering in defeat. He knew he couldn't beat a shinigami and a clever girl with the snap of his fingers. It needed a plan…but, he was too busy wallowing and concealing his wallowing to think of one at the moment.

Rem followed the hunched-over man down the stairs. L started eating sugar cubes and cake as soon as he sat down in his metal chair to satisfy his emotional hunger. Rem kept Tsukiko within her radius of detection for reasons we can all figure out. Without warning, L dropped his fork to the plate, making an audible _clang_. He abruptly stood and bounded up the stairs toward Tsukiko's room, scaring the bechessus out of everyone.

"Where the hell does he think he's _going_?" Matsuda pouted.

"Our Ryusaki may have the hots for someone…" Light smirked from behind his paperwork.

* * *

**A/N:** Welly-welly-welly-well, thoughts? If youre good and review, I may have the next chapter be nothing but pure smutt ;] c'mon guys, I needs da reviews! It makes me write faster, too. You know you want the smex… ;]

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, FOR SMEX THAT HAS BEEN LONG AWAITTED, REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** yo… I have returned from wherever I went! I was watching some anime and felt pretty horny and fuzzy inside… then I started reading all the reviews I got for this and my other works… and for the first time in a long time… I wanted to write for you guys! You deserve it! *huge huggles for e'rebody* ^^ I know this chappy isn't gona be the best ive done, but its better than nothing. And if your still there and have faith in me, tell me, cause I just might have better things coming your way!~ Now, READ! But I recommend reading the last chapter before this cause itll make more sense then…. K bai…

* * *

The last thing everyone saw before they heard a door slam was L's scrawny ass bounding up the stairs. With his back to the door, L looked over to gaze at his precious Tsukiko. He sauntered over to her bed to get a closer look at her serene countenance. She looked adorable with Kou-chan, her bear, tucked in between her arms…but exhausted. Obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be sleeping. There was no doubt in L's mind that the sudden outburst of… 'physical unrest' caused this. Contorting into odd positions and throwing up was strange. So, what exactly had caused it? An even greater issue, why weren't they telling him? Could this put them at a disadvantage for catching Kira? Not knowing was driving him insane! Both by his affection for her and the fact that he couldn't figure it out was enough to grind L's gears. What could it be…?

"BOO!" Tsukiko screamed, thus making L jump two feet in the air. He tried to regain his balance but fell flat on his ass while Tsuki was rofl-ing on hers. "Gotcha!"

"It appears to be that way, yes." L choked out. He slouched back up and brushed himself off, glaring at her.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Tsuki giggled. She seemed to be acting normal, thankfully, but the reason for all of this couldn't be taken lightly.

L sighed in frustration, "How come you aren't telling me what's wrong..?" he questioned emotionlessly.

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information." She replied more seriously, cuddling her bear closer to her chest.

"…Please, Tsukiko..?" L whimpered with puppy dog eyes, thinking the different approach would benefit him.

Tsukiko winced and turned her head away "Cant. Stand. The cuteness!" she dramatically said as she threw her arms in front of her face as if to protect herself form the oh-so-dangerous adorableness.

L smirked and sat next to her, deciding the friendly-lovey-dovey mood was best to get this sort of information. He was deceiving himself about deceiving her though, because all he had ever wanted was to cherish her. "Please tell… I need to know…" He pouted his lip.

"No… not yet… when the time comes, you'll know." She replied sadly, turning her head away from the bed to look him in the eyes—his filled with a masked playful longing and hers with fear and despair. How horrible was this… 'illness'? If she wasn't able to mask her true emotions on it, then it must be worse than he conjectured. L's expression softened into something more caring as he decided to make a bold move—he shifted his position so that he was laying on top of Tsukiko's form, his arms supporting his weight so none of it was on her. Their eyes never left each other's when the distance shortened dramatically—his orbs of obsidian now comforting her slightly-hazel ones.

Tsukiko was now even more confused about her feelings toward the quirky detective. She liked—perhaps loved—him, but couldn't admit it to herself. How could she trust him—how could she trust _herself _to not let it hurt her? _'I know blah-blah-hurtin-me sounds sappy, but hey, its self-preservation! I'm one more ticking time bomb away from my brain collapsing, give me a break, hormones! I've had too much shit to deal with and I shouldn't have to go through with this! Oh, quit your whining, me, and man up!'_

L sensed the debate in Tsukiko's cranium heading south as he read her eyes. He needed to do something before she lashed out at him…

Tsukikos rambling thoughts were interrupted with a deep, passionate kiss. Her mind fell silent as she drowned in the pleasure of L's lips assaulting her own. He still tasted like cake, which made him all the more delectable. She gasped once it sunk into her head that she was kissing someone, and L used this chance to rub his tongue against her own—begging it to come out and play. She became content with her pleasure as the two tongues teased each other; as their hands snaked over each other's bodies—L's hands ghosting over the sides of her waist and ribs while hers traveled to his neck and gripped his upper back, as if she was afraid he would disappear.

L broke away first to catch his breath, but also to say something. "if you don't tell me what's wrong… I may have to punish you." He smirked kinkily.

"That just makes me wana keep my mouth shut even more!" Tsukiko moaned out. _'Shit! Did I just say that?' _she slapped he hand over her mouth in a panic as she watched L's eyes widen then soften.

Those orbs of obsidian seemed to be saying 'if only you knew what you do to me…' L began to move away from Tsukiko. He wanted to sit on the side of the bed to think about… well, everything! However… something else happened instead.

He couldn't move away, because a pair of arms was pulling him closer. He couldn't think because a pair of soft lips were on his forehead. And he couldn't breathe because it was the least expected thing done by the least likely person… Tsukiko.

"Relax… everything will work out..." She pulled away from L's body as her arms began to go limp. "You'll see…" she smiled wearily at L as her eyelids began to drift closer. And she continued to smile even after she drifted off into the unconsciousness of sleep.

'That went well…' L thought. He pulled away from her and sat at the edge of the bed like he originally intended and began to think. If anything, those last few minutes just made him more troubled and confused…

* * *

**A/N:** yea, not the best, right? I feel like I should've written more. But, hey, im tired and lazy and lost my mojo… again. But ive found it kinda~ please review… because it means a lot to me~ *pleading face of unrefusable adorableness*

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FOR LONGER, BETTER CHAPTERS AND MY FUZZY CONTENT, RESULTING IN… LONGER BETTER CHAPTERS, REVIEW!_**


End file.
